Homestuck
> LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT HOMESTUCK. Homestuck is a webcomic by Andrew Hussie on MS Paint Adventures. As described on the website, Homestuck is "a tale about a boy and his friends and a game they play together." It is the fourth and longest story on the MS Paint Adventures website. The webcomic tells the story of four teenagers who play a game that destroys the world, yet holds the key to creating a new one. Along the way, they come across the inhabitants of another universe who played the same game. The two teams must try to game the system and escape the clutches of paradox space. It holds much significance to the plot of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition. Homestuck's multiverse constitutes Universe A of the Trifecta. Homestuck began on April 13th, 2009, and ended seven years later, on April 13th, 2016. Relevance in DTG2 Homestuck played a large role in the Destroy the Godmodder universe. Act 1 In Act 1, the four Homestuck Kids were ripped from their universe and sent into GodCraft because of an unknown event, later revealed to be their session's Gates glitching out and teleporting them to another universe. John Egbert talked with the Descendants and warned them of a giant meteor heading towards the server. He ended up wandering into Monolithium while the other three Kids traveled around the server. John, the Descendants, and the Godmodder's forces all converged on Monolithium to compete for control of the Black Monolith. This event was known as Zero Hour. However, the meteor John had warned of crashed into the temple, obliterating it. John survived; he and the other three Homestuck Kids were summoned as Players to fight for the Anti-Godmodders. All four used their special attacks and ascended back to their own universe. In addition, other entities from Homestuck were summoned across the Act, such as Jack Noir, the Midnight Crew, and the Condesce. Doc Scratch could be seen talking to The_Serpent at various points, presumably forming a plan behind the scenes. Intermission 1 In Intermission 1, Jack Noir was summoned by The_Serpent. He broke the Fourth Wall and attempted to absorb Binary Prime, but was stopped at the end of the Intermission. His acts let the Homestuck Invasion enter GodCraft. Act 2 In Act 2, the Homestuck Invasion took place. Legions of Crockercorp ships and drones stormed the server, taking it over. Led by Doc Scratch and Lord English (and puppeteered to a greater extent by the Employer), the attack was the main event of Act 2. Enemies like the Condesce, the Crockercorp Armada, and the Felt were fought. A new gameplay feature was introduced known as the Alchemiter, which could be used to combine multiple weapons into a more powerful weapon with a short charge. In addition, the Black Monolith returned to the field with a note from John, saying the Homestuck Kids had defended it from an unknown evil before returning it to the server. TwinBuilder, the Game Master of DTG2, was revealed to be inhabited by the First Guardian of Minecraft (later revealed to be named The Operator) so he could manipulate the Narrative and tell the story of the war. TwinBuilder was summoned to the Battlefield, developing a split personality. On 4/13, Doc Scratch revealed that the entire Homestuck Invasion was masterminded by the Employer, who had come up with the plan to use Homestuck's villains and take over GodCraft. The Invasion was also responsible for the TIE-Hivemind fight and Zero Hour. The next day, the Godmodder used Lil' Cal to create Calamity, a massive and fearsome boss. Ultimately, TwinBuilder died by Doc Scratch's hand. Scratch took control of the Narrative and forced the Descendants into a sidequest where they would have to travel through Scratch's Manor, climbing up floors, beating enemies, and eventually confronting the big man himself. The players were more than up to the task, killing Scratch and then defeating Lord English. The Homestuck Invasion was defeated by scratching the First Block and restoring Minecraft's Fourth Wall. Intermission 2 In Intermissiopn 2, the Descendants read the Ancestor Parable, a book that was a timeline of the Psi-Godmodding War. The war contained several references to Homestuck. The_Serpent's Ancestor, Apophis, was a troll from Alternia who supplied the Psi-Godmodder with a fleet of Crockercorp ships. Doc Scratch also appeared in the Psi-Godmodding War, this time dressed in red clothes and with a scar running through his head. Scratch manipulated the Godmodder onto the server and controlled a massive TIE-Hivemind fleet. TwinBuilder's Ancestor, Gemini, seemingly had the powers of a First Guardian as well. Scratch's ultimate plan was to create the Employer himself using a complex machine and, in doing so, summon the Glitch. Gemini fought Scratch and won before the Glitch could be summoned, but he couldn't stop the Employer. Gemini sacrificed himself to seal the Glitch into the FEZ and banish the Employer to the edge of the Void. Scratch gathered the Ancestral Artifacts and cast them across the Void before disappearing. It was later revealed that Scratch had traveled back in time to participate in the war, and he had done so in the future. Act 3 In Act 3, two new gameplay features were introduced that took roots from Homestuck: Special Attacks and the Echeladder, a system of leveling up that granted players powerful attacks they could periodically use. Throughout the Act, pionoplayer's characters began to contact the Homestuck Trolls, who started gaining relevance in the story. During the midgame of Act 3, Gamzee Makara recovered the Chaos Heart to further the wishes of the Dark Carnival. The Chaos Heart was used to summon Paradox Dementio to the field, a mind-bending boss that had to be fought in both DTG2 and Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition at once. During the Massive Battle of Armies, Vriska Serket piloted a massive army known as Spiderbite's Army. She was one of the last armies standing, and fought against Sauron and Piono. During the End of Act 3, Bill Cipher traveled to the Homestuck Kids' game and stole an artifact buried at the center of it known as The Tumor. Using it, he became Ascendant Bill Cipher. In addition, John Egbert and the incarnation of Doc Scratch that had participated in the Psi-Godmodding War gathered on the Beat Mesa, with John asking Doc Scratch what the Scratch was. Intermission 3 The entirety of Homestuck's timeline in DTG2 was revealed through exposition. The trolls' version of the game, Sgrub, was played without incident. They were still blocked entry into the universe they created; however, it was the Employer who barred them entry, not Jack Noir. The Employer chased the trolls into their Veil while summoning Daemons from Warhammer 40K to destroy their session. Meanwhile, Vriska talked to Eric and Piono while trying to find ways out of the session, and Gamzee collected the Chaos Heart. Doc Scratch and the Employer glitched the Homestuck Kids' game, Sburb, so that it would have no Reckoning and pixellated turbulence would plague the session at random intervals. These two glitches caused the game to spiral out of control to a much greater degree than it was supposed to - instead of meteors impacting Earth, only four bombs did that detonated and destroyed the planet entirely, meaning there were no Exiles to give the Kids guidance. The Trolls were mainly unable to talk to the Kids due to the turbulence, meaning that Scratch would become their sole informant. The turbulence also obscured many other details about the game. Jack Noir still rebelled against the royalty of the game and became the Sovereign Slayer, but he was unable to initiate the Reckoning. John ended up finding a terminal in his Veil that showed him a meteor heading to a cubic planet (which is how he knew about the meteor in the first place). Later in their game, the Kids tried to reach their endgame bosses, but were teleported to GodCraft instead. All four Kids went God Tier as the Employer finally appeared in their session, destroying Prospit and Derse and slamming two planets together. The four Kids fought the Employer and won, defending the Black Monolith which had teleported into the game. And so the Kids waited in an unwinnable session. At the conclusion of the Intermission, Doc Scratch told John about the Scratch, a reset button that had the potential to give the Kids an escape route. Act 4 During Trial 3, the Homestuck Trolls (except Gamzee Makara) appeared at GodCraft as NPCs to help in the fight against the Vord. Before Trial 4, Doc Scratch's history was revealed. In between the End of Act 2 and the current point, the Employer had revived him and switched his power source to the Red Sun so he could gain more power in combat and temporal abilities. Doc Scratch jumped back and forth through time, messing with the Psi-Godmodding War and talking to the Homestuck Kids. He also gained a golden hand with the powers of The Felt. During Trial 4, Doc Scratch returned and ascended to the rank of Psi-Godmodder, stealing the Ancestral Artifacts from the Godmodder, the Disc of Mojang from the First Block, and the FEZ from Flare Flames. He killed all the players and threw them into Limbo, almost summoning the Employer using a complex spire. The players ultimately used the power of the Owls and Split to destroy Scratch's artifacts and obliterate him. During the endgame, John told the other Homestuck Kids about his plan to Scratch the game. They all gathered on the Beat Mesa with the necessary equipment, fighting off monsters until the Scratch was complete. Not knowing what to do next, they traveled to the Battlefield and found the hole Bill Cipher had drilled into it to get The Tumor. Bill welcomed the Kids and told them that their Scratch would not create a new universe as was planned, but would instead completely destroy it without any hopes of rebuilding it. Bill explained that the Scratch hinged on changing the Reckoning, an event where meteors were flung towards the center of the game in an attempt to destroy it. Several meteors contained clones of the Kids that would have went through portals and crash-landed onto Earth to become the Kids themselves, and John would have created those clones. But, since there was no Reckoning, there were no paradox clones, and thus, the Kids shouldn't even have existed at all. And because there was no Reckoning, the Scratch couldn't possibly change anything. (Normally, it would have changed where the meteors containing the kids ended up, creating a new timeline.) Thus, the Scratch was doing the only thing it could - deleting the universe. Bill told the Kids he could give them a way out of their game if they gave him temporal artifacts known as Timetables. The Kids reluctantly agreed and Bill gave them a portal out. He stayed behind, laughing maniacally and warping the portal with purple energy as a black hole consumed the universe. Act 5 The Kids rested on their Fourth Wall, seeing the black hole engulf their universe. From the black hole, however, came a meteor. On this meteor was the Homestuck Trolls, who had finally found a way out of their own doomed session. With the Kids in tow, the meteor sailed to a new destination - one where a disturbance in the Narrative had gathered. These events led directly into Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition.Category:Meta Category:DTG2 Category:Homestuck